


Buon compleanno Eliot

by Urie_Sasaki_lol



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urie_Sasaki_lol/pseuds/Urie_Sasaki_lol
Summary: SPOILER PANDORA HEARTS ANCHE NELL'INTRODUZIONE!Oggi è l'8 Agosto,il compleanno di Eliot,ma...ma lui non c'è ed è colpa mia,se solo non fossi mai entrato nella sua vita lui oggi sarebbe vivo.Mi trovo nella sua stanza al ducato Nightray e si,sto piangendo...vorrei riaverlo qui ad illuminare le mie inutili giornate.SPOILER{Eliot×Leo}
Relationships: Leo Baskerville & Elliot Nightray, Leo Baskerville/Elliot Nightray
Kudos: 1





	Buon compleanno Eliot

**Author's Note:**

> Anime:Pandora Hearts  
> Coppia:Eliot Nightray×Leo Baskerville  
> personaggii:Eliot Nightray/Leo Baskerville ⚠︎𝗦𝗣𝗢𝗜𝗟𝗘𝗥⚠︎  
> Ratting:Rosso  
> ⚠︎SCENA SESSUALE DESCRITTA ABBASTANZA NEI DETTAGLI⚠︎  
> Storia narrata in prima persona da Leo I personaggi non mi appartengono  
> È uno sgorbio ma spero vi piaccia.

𝗕𝗨𝗢𝗡 𝗖𝗢𝗠𝗣𝗟𝗘𝗔𝗡𝗡𝗢 𝗘𝗟𝗜𝗢𝗧!  
Oggi è l'8 Agosto,il compleanno di Eliot,ma...ma lui non c'è ed è colpa mia,se solo non fossi mai entrato nella sua vita lui oggi sarebbe vivo.  
Mi trovo nella sua stanza al ducato Nightray e si,sto piangendo...vorrei riaverlo qui ad illuminare le mie inutili giornate.  
Qualcuno mi sta abbracciando da dietro,sarà Gil o Vince che mi vogliono consolare,ma,un secondo queste mani mi stanno toccando in posti dove...solo Eliot mi ha mai toccato,mi giro e...non posso credere ai miei occhi "Eliot?!No n-non è possibile t-tu sei morto" "Leo...ora sono qui" mentre parla mi passa una mano sulla guancia ancora bagnata da lacrime "Eliot...non sei un sogno vero?Sei veramente qui?" "Si." È tutto così...bello, mi sta rivolgendo uno di quei sorrisi che rivolgeva solo a me, il mio Eliot era tornato, ovviamente continuo a piangere, lui mi abbraccia "Scusa Eliot, ho rovinato la tua vita""Smettila Leo! Non è vero sei l'unica persona che mi rende felice" posa il suo braccio dietro la mia schiena e l'altra mano sul volto, mi bacia, sono felice, dopo tanto tempo sto sorridendo , è faticoso ammettere di amare uno come Eliot, ma non ci posso fare niente, lo amo "Eliot...Ti amo" ho parlato senza pensare, mi guarda e sorride "Leo anche io ti amo" ha un tono così dolce, "Dopo tutto quello che ti ho fatto" "Esatto! Ti amo, ti ho sempre amato e ti amerò per sempre" riprendendo il mio tono sarcastico "Non credevo potessi essere così dolce" Eliot gira il volto arrossendo "Leo...Io ti voglio" "Ma Eliot..." "Se sei ancora il mio servo...Questo è un'ordine!" "Certo Eliot-sama", inizia a spogliarmi ma arrivato all'intimo si blocca "Leo...sei sicuro?Ok che è un'ordine ma voglio che tu sia d'accordo" "Io sono sempre stato d'accordo" "Allora continuo" tolto il mio intimo "Sei esattamente come ricordavo" non rispondo è troppo imbarazzante, non è ne la prima che ero nudo con Eliot né la prima volta che lo facevamo ma, questa volta è diverso , forse perché ora so che stava facendo sesso con me perché mi ama e non per solo desiderio carnale che può chiedere solo a me perché sono il suo servo, prende la mia intimità in bocca e inizia a fare dei movimenti dall'alto verso il basso, è abbastanza imbarazzante gemere davanti a lui, non so perché l'ho trovo così imbarazzante, mi copro la bocca con le mani, ma, a Eliot ovviamente contesta "Leo fammi sentire la tua voce" ovviamente non sposto le mie mani "Ok mi hai costretto" prende un nastro dal suo armadio e mi lega le braccia dietro la schiena "Ora non puoi coprirti la bocca" mi bacia poi aggiungiamo le lingue, sembra tutto un sogno, Eliot è mio e io sono di Eliot."Leo questo farà un po' male..." mette un dito nella parte più delicata poi ne aggiunge un'altro e ancora un'altro "Scusa..." ha un tono così carino "Se non l'avessi fatto ora soffriresti di più" mi penetra, come sempre Eliot non è delicato, neanche nelle successive spinte, ma mi piace, anche se fa un po' male, Eliot è felice quindi va bene, dopo non molto veniamo, si sdraia e mi fa adagiare sul suo petto "Oi" "Cosa?" "Buon compleanno Eliot". ~Angolo della (pazza) autrice:Grazie per aver letto so che è uno sgorbio ma volevo pubblicare qualche fanfiction su questa ship. Alla prossima☆


End file.
